Crossfire
by SusArackAhack
Summary: ∙Full summary inside∙ Jou uses his sister to get back at Kaiba, who retaliates, but love wasn't a part of his revenge scheme. JouxMaixSeto, slight one sided Seto x Shizuka ∙ON HOLD∙
1. They Will Pay

**Crossfire**

**Summary:** After putting up with Seto Kaiba's insults and disrespect for long enough, Jounouchi and his sister have finally teamed up and gotten him back, hard. Now its Seto's turn for revenge, but love wasn't a part of his plan.

**AN:** This is a NON Yaoi/Yuri or a centered SetoxShizuka. This story may be a bit complicated at the start, but it pulls together throughout the fic. Rating may/may not go up, if in later chapters you think it should, tell me in a review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh.

_All may be fair in love and war, but not for those caught in its crossfire._

**

* * *

Ch 1- They Will Pay **

xxxx- Seto -xxxx

That bitch. I can't believe I fell for _that. _I should have known. I _did_ know. Why didn't I go with my instincts on this one? They've never let me down before. Two months she strung me along, making me think she cared. I actually opened up to her- I did, really. I'll never make that mistake again, _ever._

'_Jounouchi,' _I hissed the name like the venom it was. It wasn't just _her,_ it was _him,_ too.

A small chuckled escaped my lips as I sat in my expensive leather chair. I should be giving him some credit. Here is the mutt, unable to string together a full thought, coming up with a plan that miraculously worked- On _me _none the less. I am the great Kaiba Seto! _No one _one-up's the great Kaiba Seto. I guess I'll just have to teach him that, the hard way.

* * *

xxxx 3rd xxxx 

The red headed girl walked into the food court of the mall.

She looked around intently, scanning over the many people in the area.

Spotting the blonde one she was looking for, the girl shuffled over to him, and sat down at his table.

"So..?" he asked at the edge of his seat.

"I did it," she smiled blandly.

"Yah-hah!" he shouted and thrust a fist into the air, causing several passing shoppers to look at him oddly, then shuffle by rather quickly.

"I take it that means she did it?" A traffic-cone-shape-haired brunette smirked as he approached the table. He sat down in the seat next to the red-head and she got up and sat in his lap.

The red head giggled as the blonde replied, "Yeah, she did, and _get away from my sister, Honda_" The blonde growled the last part as thegirl jumpedoff of the brunette and back into her own seat.

"Sorry, man," Honda replied, glancing sideways at the red head, who rolled her eyes at her brother.

"So, sis, are you gunna tell us what happened?" The blonde prodded, at the edge of his seat once more.

"What happened, Shizuka?" A new voice directed at the red head. They all froze and turned to look up at the source. It was a blonde woman with long curly hair and sparkling violet eyes. She cocked her head to the side as she waited for a response.

The blonde boy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Nothing, Mai. Shizuka was just telling us about her day," He wrapped his arms below her bust and held her tightly to him.

"Hypocrite," Honda muttered under his breath, looking at Shizuka.

"I heard that!" The blonde boy snapped at his friend.

Mai sighed. "What did you do now, Jounouchi?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Being over protective of me, that's what." Shizuka laughed. "Honestly Jou, would you rather have me with Honda or S.." She froze.

"Or who?" Mai looked at them suspiciously.

Jounouchi shrugged and looked up at Mai. "So, what did you buy?" He attempted to change the subject. It didn't work.

"Or _who_?" She asked more sternly.

Shizuka looked uncomfortably at Honda, who got the hint and stood up, Shizuka followed his lead.

"Well, we should get going," he said as they grabbed their things.

"Just where do you think you two are going? I asked you a question!" Mai snapped, but it was too late, Honda and Shizuka were walking out of the mall, hand in hand.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mai narrowed her eyes at Jou.

Jounouchi simply shrugged and took a bite of his hot dog. Mai rolled her eyes at him then stood up.

"Yugi and Anzu are at the Sunglasses shop, I'm going to go see what they're up to then catch up with you in a bit, okay?"

Jounouchi kissed Mai on the cheek before watching her walk away, once she was a safe distance away, he got up and exited the food court, finding his sister and Honda.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in his luxurious office, Kaiba Seto had concocted a plan. 

He wouldn't have to come up with a plan, he reminded himself, if he hadn't fallen for Jonouchi's. At least he still had the wit left to have figured out that mutt's plan before it was too late, and could now counter it effectively. The best thing was that the mutt hadn't the faintest idea Kaiba had figured it out.

That bitch used him. Her brother would pay for that.

* * *

"He didn't touch you, did he?" Jou questioned his sister outside the mall. 

"No, I told him I didn't want to rush things."

The blonde wiped his brow, "Good, now tell me what you found out."

Jounouchi had found his sister and Honda outside the food court area of the mall. After making sure no one of importance to their situation was within hearing distance, he began inquiring her about her 'mission'.

"I've picked his brain pretty well," She said looking down.

* * *

Mai put the new sunglass case into her bag. She picked out a pair of violet Versace's, maybe not the most practical choice, but practical wasn't exactly Kujaku Mai's style. 

"Nice choice on the glasses, Mai," Anzu complimented as they reached the store entrance.

"Thanks, hon," she winked, "I'll see you two around," With that Mai walked to the right, Yugi and Anzu to the left.

Approaching the food court, Mai couldn't see her boyfriend anywhere.

"I swear, that boy," She growled under her breath.

Deciding to look for him after she put her heavy load of bags in her sporty blue convertible, Mai headed to the exit of the food court.

She weaved her way through tables on the bright sunny day and found her car in the lot. After putting her bags in the trunk, she looked back at the mall and sighed. She then locked her car again and walked back to the food court entrance, grumbling.

She was about to round the corner and enter the mall when she heard the voice of her friend, she stopped once she recognized the words being formed.

"Here's the list of cards in his deck. Do you understand his strategies now?" Shizuka's voice asked someone.

"Heheheh," came the laugh of her boyfriend, "Kaiba won't know what hit him once I kick his ass in our next duel."

Mai cocked her eyebrow in confusion and listened more intently.

The girl's voice took on a guilt-weighted tone, "Jou, are you sure this was a good idea? I mean… I pretended to date him for two full months and then just…. walked out on him. I hurt him, maybe now he'll never trust again."

"Sis, I doubt he ever had feelings. Even if he did, he'll get over it,"

The voice of Honda interjected now, "Besides, you would have dumped him anyway if you were seriously dating him. You really thought he was an uptight bastard. Everything ended up as it should have, only now Jou knows all Kaiba's dueling stratigies."

Mai's knuckles were stark white. Indentations were forming into cuts as her fingernails pressed into her palms. _Jou would never… he couldn't… he wouldn't… cheat to win a duel? They'd never do that to anyone, with all their friendship ploys. Was it all a lie? Or have they changed beyond recognition? _Mai's thoughts whirled around in her skull like a flock of humming birds in a hurricane.

Jou's voice brought the swirling to a temporary halt. "We just have to make sure none of the other's find out, alright? Just keep it between us. We wouldn't want the others to lecture us. Besides, it's not like it concerns them, anyway."

"It's a bit late for that." A sharp cold voice cut into the trio's conversation.

**

* * *

AN- What's Kaiba's plan? Why is Mai so upset? Why did Joey change? Find out next time. Also, please review. Like it, hate it, improve it, bash it, whatever, just review ;) **


	2. Corruption and Deception

**Crossfire**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

**Ch 2- Corruption and Deception**

xxxx- Seto –xxxx

I am a genius, therefore, I pick up on things others do not, and know it.

This is why my plan is flawless. This is why my plan will work.

Every detail, every kink, every small imperfection or possible problem I have a solution to.

I am organized.

My plan has been put into steps, an outline, if you will. An outline with three simple headers, or at least, simple to the naked eye. Each section has infinite sub-plots, possible variations, and requires a precise, definite action to combat any interferences.

I am a genius, as I've said before, and to me, this is nothing.

Step one: Information.

The more I know, the better apt I am to make this run smoothly.

* * *

xxxx- 3rd –xxxx

Outside the food court of the mall, a mother cradling her crying baby, an old man reading the daily paper, a group of pre-teen girls fussing over their newly purchased summer tees, and a newly wed couple enjoying a nice cup of coffee on a summer afternoon, gave a slight involuntary shudder, the kind you get when a drop of ice is pressed into the back of your neck, or a blast of winter wind snaps into your face out of nowhere. Taking no notice, they all went back to their business, as if nothing happened.

Three other people, however, also felt that chill, but with a much stronger impulse, one that could not be ignored.

In unition, their heads snapped toward the one who's bitter ice filled words caused the chill.

Their mouths agape, one clasped their hand over their mouth while another stuttered.

"M-m-mai?"

"Save it!" The chill swept the three again, "I can't even look at any of you right now. What happened to honesty, honor, pride, even friendship? You're disgusting, how could you! I guess it was all a lie!"

"But Mai! You don't know.."

"I said save it! I can't even look at any of you right now, you… you…" No word foul enough came to her mind to describe a person that would do what they did. In defeat, she simply raised an accusatory finger at Jou, and glaring him down, she gave him a taste of what she was feeling right then.

"You're disgraceful. I've heard what you've done, and I've yet to meet anyone low enough to do something like that in my _life_! You all should be ashamed!" Tears welled in Shizuka's eyes, but Mai went on, "I can't believe you'd ever do anything like that!"

Mai lowered her finger and sadness softened her gaze but did not remove the anger from it, her tone also reflected the added emotion. "I never want to see you again," It was just above a whisper, but the three heard it as if it was shouted over a stadium loudspeaker.

Those last seven words stung Jou more than the entire rant. His eyes misted as he looked into Mai's. He tried to justify his actions in his mind, but gave up when he realized the truth of her words, no matter how harsh they were.

He lost Mai for a chance a beating Kaiba in an unfair duel.

Mai was the best thing that ever happened to him. He remembered when he asked her on their first date. He was so nervous. He didn't think she'd accept, didn't think she was 'in his league'. He just prayed that she wouldn't slap him or laugh cruelly. He spent weeks building up the courage to be there that night. And when he asked, if his blind rambling stutters could be considered asking, she giggled, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

He was so shocked by this; he barely heard the words she spoke into his ear after the kiss.

"_I'd love to."_

When those words finally registered, he was at one of the happiest point of his life. He'd looked like an idiot and known it, yet she gave him a chance. And what did he do?

Had he known Mai was the price to pay for his actions, he never would have even thought twice about dong what he did. And what's worse, he dragged down his baby sister and one of his best friends along with him. Their grief added to his.

He had never felt lower in any point of his life.

Mai couldn't look at him a second longer. Turning on her heal, she stormed to her car. They didn't see the tear sliding down her cheek as she drove away.

* * *

Mai flopped down on her bed and pressed her face into her pillow, tears freely flowing. She felt like an idiot, falling for their ploys. So there _was _no such thing as friendship, or loyalty, honor, trust. They're all an illusion, an illusion for the weak.

Falling into a shallow slumber, Mai didn't notice the hour hand of the clock rotate in its rhythmic fashion, or the car that had been parked across from her apartment since she'd been home.

* * *

Mai woke to the beginning of twilight as she looked around for the source that woke her; her phone.

She knew who it would be before picking it up, but silently hoped otherwise. She heard her answering machine click on in the other room, and then the caller left his message. It was just as she expected.

"Mai, its me, look, I want to come over, please just hear me out," he sounded choked up, like he had been crying, "I know you're there-" he was cut of by Mai picking up and hanging up on him.

She needed to clear her mind, organize her thoughts. Grabbing a jacket and a pair of shoes, Mai left her apartment building and walked into the waning twilight. Unbeknownst by her, a man in a car parked adjacent to her apartment got out and sauntered nonchalantly behind her, going unnoticed and unseen by anyone.

* * *

Jou threw open the door to Mai's apartment, "Mai!" he shouted. No answer.

He looked through the rooms, nobody was there. He sighed and looked over at her answering machine. It read 'one old message. Tuesday, 6:07pm.' _His_ message.

He sighed, fighting back tears. She had gotten his message. '_Probably went to clear her head. There's only one place she can do that._'

With that thought in his head, Jou sprinted out of the apartment and down the road, knowing he'd find Mai at the end of the path, he hoped.

* * *

Mai was sitting at the bench before she had realized her feet had carried her there. Of course she would be here, she should be here. Watching the last duck shake the water off of him and waddle out of the pond, she smiled. The duck would be going to his home, to sleep, not knowing or caring of anyone else's problems in this cruel and twisted world.

As the last of twilight faded Mai looked up at the sliver of the crescent moon. On this still night, its reflection was perfect and unaltered as it lay still upon the pond.

She sighed; she wished her life could be that still, that constant, that _perfect._

But the moon wouldn't hold its crescent shape, just like her life couldn't hold perfection, but she took comfort in the fact that no matter what, the moon would always return to that shape, just as she hoped her life would return to happiness.

What was she thinking? She is Kujaku Mai, and needs no one, nothing. Happiness was an illusion for the weak.

She heard footsteps approach behind her and whipped her head around. She has long since ceased crying, and needn't hide anything.

The isolated figure of Jounouchi Katsuya came out of the bushes and slowly made his way toward the woman on the bench.

"Figured I'd find you 'ere." He said softly, looking at his shoes rather than at her.

When she didn't respond, he looked up. Her eyes still held the emotions of their last encounter. Disappointed, but not surprised, Jounouchi began to recite the apology he had come up with on the way there.

"Mai, I know what I did was wrong. It was the lowest thing I've ever done in my life. I shouldn't have ever even thought of doing it, let alone put Honda and Shizuka up to it. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to lose or hurt you." A tear slipped down his cheek.

She looked up at him sharply, cutting his soul with her glare as easily as a diamond-coated blade through butter.

"And why apologize to me? Is Kaiba not the one you hurt? You and Shizuka need to apologize to _him._ See if he forgives you, which I doubt. Not that I blame him."

She dropped her gaze to the ground, cutting holes through it with her penetrating stare.

"To _him_! But…" he started.

Her controlled anger turned to full blown rage.

"Have you learned _nothing?_ You tricked him, so you could _cheat_ at a duel! And _how_ you tricked him… And you speak of honor? Do you have any idea what you've done to him? You have no idea what it feels like to be used like you're nothing, do you?" She began to shout, her words ringing through the park. "Well I do! And trust me, it doesn't feel good. Kaiba didn't deserve that. _No one_ does. I don't think I can stand to look at someone who could do that. You have no idea how much it hurts to be used and thrown away like that! If you could do it so easily to him, why not me? How can I trust you?"

"Mai I'd never, I had no Idea.."

She cut him off again, "No, you didn't. Now please leave me alone right now."

"I'm not leaving you alone out here!" he protested.

"I can _handle myself._" She growled.

"Fine," He looked defeated. "And Mai, I'd never do that to you. I'm sorry."

And with that, he walked off the direction he came, feeling, if possible, worse than he did before.

* * *

The man in the car stood behind a cluster of nearby pines, shielded from view but completely within earshot, not that you needed to be close to hear their shouts.

His eyes were wide, his jaw dropped as far as the muscles would allow, in pure shock.

"Kujaku defended me? But why?"

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Mai decided to head home.

Walking through the deserted streets that lead to her apartment, she almost regretted asking Jou to leave. She didn't feel safe, at all.

Her home was almost 20 minutes away from where she stood. She could handle herself, she could kick anyone's ass.

She didn't _feel_ that way now.

And to make matters worse, she thought she heard footsteps echoing her own.

_Paranoia._ She thought to herself, thinking nothing of it.

She stopped.

The footsteps stopped also.

She continued walking, the footsteps started again.

Her boots made a distinctive click-click on the pavement, she had grown to recognize the sound. Her boots did _not_ make a muffled _FLAP_ between the two clicks, which is what she heard now; which lead to one conclusion.

_Someone was following her._

She picked up her pace. Sure enough, the _FLAP_ sped up as well.

She stopped, and disguised a look over her shoulder as a look at her watch. Nobody there.

Mai lost her calm and controlled appearance and started running. She sprinted as fast as her feet would carry her.

But apparently that wasn't fast enough. As she lost her cool, so did her pursuer, the _FLAPs_ were no longer in time with her own, but were now at the natural running pace of whoever was chasing her.

Unfortunately for Mai, their pace was quicker. The _FLAPS _effortlessly caught up with the _click-clicks_ as a muscular pair of arms threw themselves around Mai, one covering her mouth, the other around her waist, hoisting her up off of the ground as if she were no more that a rag doll.

Her scream was muffled by the hand as she was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the nearest alleyway.

* * *

**AN:** Whoa… over 2000 words to this chapter. Guess I got a little too wrapped up in this. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review. I've got a good layout for the next chapter, I think. Anyway, tell me what you think, and feel free to give your suggestions on where you want me to go with the story. Not promising I'll do it, but I might use some ideas I come across ;) 


	3. Bitter Memories

**Crossfire**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**AN-** This is one of the chapters I think is borderline T/M. If you think this should be M, tell me in a review. There are absolutely no lemons in this chapter, but some violence and mentions of rape. Be wary if you're sensitive to that sort of thing.

* * *

**Ch 3- Bitter Memories**

The massive palm of Mai's night stalker reached nearly from ear to ear across her face. Clamped around her fragile jaw with enough force to make Mai's face twist in agony, the hand reminded her of a similar time not so long ago, when she was put in an all too similar situation. The memory she had tried to lock away broke through like a lake through a disabled dam, overwhelming her and adding to her current turmoil.

"Well, well, well look wha' we got here, boys." A voice to her far left came, freeing her from the Hell in her mind and into the Hell she now inhabited in reality.

"Looks like we got ourselves some entertainment tonight!" Another cruel voice came from the same direction the first had.

Tears threatened to escape the sanctuary of Mai's eyes as she struggled to breathe, the amount of oxygen able to travel through her nose now not sufficient to fuel her straining muscles. She'd have bitten the hand of her restrainer had she not feared the diseases the blood may carry, the filthy rat he was.

She let out a muffled whine against the man's hand and thrashed in his grip.

"Save some for later, feisty one!" Her capturer breathed into her ear, sending her into repulsed shudders.

Mai gasped for air as the giant hand was removed from her face. In an instant she was whirled around staring face to face with the man who abducted her. The stench of alcohol, cigarettes, and alleyway seemed to be all his matted clothing consisted of, as if they were not a shabby coat and baggy pants but instead whirls of fumes encircling his unclean body. The next instant she was forcefully thrust back into a wall, her head colliding with the rock hard bricks of the run down building behind her.

Suddenly there were six blurry antagonists instead of three, as her rattled mind temporarily altered her vision. The cold hard exterior of the building supported her a moment as her vision cleared. The three were closing in again, their high mocking laughter echoing in her very ear canals, threatening to make her head implode.

"What brings a worthless bitch like you out so late, hm?" A tall lean one on the right mock soothed, "You could get hurt out here, all by your lonesome."

Mai's face contorted with anger as she glowered at the three. "_I'm not a worthless bitch_," she growled dangerously.

Their sinister laughter rose once more, echoing not only in her ears but in the alleyway now as well. "Oh really?" the one who abducted her mused, "Coulda' fooled me." His smirk made her stomach churn.

"Now then, let's get going already, I'm sick of games," another of the three stated impatiently, "Let's take this scrawny whore down and get the hell out of here."

"Aye," the lanky one concurred.

Mai cringed mentally as a fourth voice cut into the picture. "You don't want to be doing that," it stated coolly. It held a cold, raspy, calm, yet familiar tone Mai at once recognized. She was at first relieved to hear it, and then her relief turned to embarrassment and shame. Although she shouldn't feel that way, she knew, no one should see her like this. They'd think she was weak, that she couldn't handle herself, like she was _worthless._

"And just who the hell are you?" Her abductor challenged.

Suppressing her memories and thinking strategically, Mai decided to take advantage of the three's attention being temporarily drawn off of her. She learned from the last time; she promised herself she'd be ready if it ever happened again. Now it was time to see if she had been true to her word. Taking only a fraction of a second to calculate what to do, Mai had her mind set.

The 'feisty' blonde jumped and spin kicked her leg as high as she could, the side of her high heeled boot striking her blocky abductor square in the side of the skull. He grunted briefly before collapsing into the dank alleyway floor, blood and saliva spraying from his mouth and onto the face of the lanky one as he went down. He slightly bounced as he hit the concrete with an ear splitting smack.

Before her abductor had even hit the ground, Mai had already jumped at the brick wall, kicked herself off of it, and came down hard on the one who didn't want to play games. Feeling bones crack beneath her suede lavender boots, she landed atop the man's back and flipped off of him, landing gracefully in front of the lanky one, whose mouth was dangling open in blunt shock. Before she could do him any damage, however, a stern fist collided with the side of the man's jaw, and the sound of splitting bone echoed through the alleyway seconds before the dull thud of a body collapsing on the filthy ground.

Following the fist and down the arm to the man that had come to her aid, Mai found herself eye to eye with the owner of the fourth voice. Her memory proved to be accurate, because the man at the end of the fist was none other than the CEO of Kaiba Corp. himself, Seto Kaiba.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Their faces were set stern and cold, each a mirror image of the other.

"I suppose I don't need to ask if you're alright." Kaiba spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

Mai rolled her eyes and glared at him, "_Thanks,_ Mr. Kaiba, but as you can see, I'm not like most girls. I don't _need_ anyone's help." She responded icily.

He gave her a stern glare, "Don't take that tone with me, _Kujaku_," he spat, "I didn't _have _to be here. In fact, I have much more important things I could be doing, like running a multi billion dollar international company, for example." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Well then we wouldn't want to keep that company waiting now, would we?" She threw his tone back at him.

He visibly started shaking with anger and frustration. How dare she treat him like that after he came to her rescue? She did pull some pretty impressive stunts back there, he couldn't deny, but that didn't give her the right to talk to him the way she did.

Whipping her head around, Kaiba got a spray of hair to the face as she briskly walked off in the direction she was going before her incident.

Infuriated, he stormed after her. "Don't walk away from me, Kujaku!" He seethed.

She whirled around once more and glared him down. Kaiba almost flinched from the intensity of her glare, but kept his gaze steady. Now he wondered what it must feel like to be glared down by him. "Look, Kaiba," She hissed, "I appreciate you coming to help me, but I really don't need it. Now why don't you _please_ go home?" She was determined to show no weaknesses.

Feeling slightly guilty about the way she was treating the man who had not only tried to rescue her, but had also been used and thrown away much like she had, she softened her gaze at him a bit before turning around and stepping away. She sighed, her back still to him, "Sorry, Kaiba. Thanks. Goodnight," She said more softly as she walked off into the night, the clicking of her boots fading away as she did.

Kaiba stood transfixed where she had left him. Watching her form disappear down the street, he tried to piece together what had just happened. He had followed her from the park, keeping a distance between them, until she heard him. He saw her look over her shoulder, although she made it look like she was checking the time- the clever bitch. Realizing she wasn't alone, she panicked and ran. She didn't see the figure waiting in the shadows of the alleyway, so he ran after her. Just as he was about to catch up, the man in the alleyway, oblivious of him, grabbed her and yanked her into the dank alley.

He didn't act right away, he needed information. He also didn't want Mai to think he'd been right behind her. How many of them were there, were they drunk, sober, young, weak? He needed to know to plan his course of action. Once he determined there were three of them, none a severe threat to him, he made his grand appearance.

Kujaku took advantage of his appearance and distraction of the three goons and took two of them out, quite miraculously, actually. Not to be outdone, he made sure to take out at least one of the bastards, but still, he couldn't for the life of him figure out this woman.

She took everything they threw at her, except one thing. They called her a worthless bitch. Anyone paying close enough attention could tell that had hit a nerve. He had a strange thirst to find out why.

From the times he'd seen her she always seemed so sophisticated and a bit snobby, never one to lift a finger for anything. He guessed he misjudged her snobby selfish attitude; perhaps what he perceived was not in fact the attitude of a snob, but simply of an independent person. He could admire that. She was almost like himself…

No, no one was like him. He shook his head and glared at where she had just been. And what of her last words? She was so snappy at him and defiant, and then her demeanor completely changed. Her hard words melted as she finally sincerely thanked him and walked away. Or was she simply a damn good actress? He hadn't been this confused in he couldn't remember how long. Maybe there was more to Kujaku Mai than met the eye.

Sending one last death glare at the sidewalk, he strolled off in the other direction, back to his limo. Mokuba would be worried about him by now.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Mai was finally ready to go to bed. She had taken an extremely long shower, scrubbing herself so ruthlessly she bled in some areas. She couldn't seem to wash off the stench of the three men, although she knew it was long gone. The stench that plagued her now was in her mind, her memories, to be more exact. Exhausted, frustrated, and confused, Mai flicked on the lights to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Upon retrieving her glass and filling it, Mai noticed her answering machine was blinking '3 new messages'.

Dreading what she would be hearing, she pushed play.

One of her least favorite voices of the moment rang through her apartment as the message started. "Mai, Mai, its Jou. I just got back, I'm hoping you got home ok. I really want to talk to you, please pick up the pho…" Deleted.

Next message, "Mai, it's Jou, it's been almost a half hour, are you home yet? I'm getting worried, please pick up the phone, I need to know you're alright…" Deleted.

"Mai, its midnight and you haven't returned my calls, I'm worried sick, Mai, if you don't call soon, I'm going to call the pol…" Deleted.

End of messages.

She should call him, it'd cost them both if the cops were out looking for her unnecessarily. She picked up her receiver and hit speed dial 2. She'd need to remove that in the morning.

Jou answered so quickly it made Mai jump. Fumbling with the receiver, Mai silenced Jou on the other end.

"I just took a shower, Jou, I'm back now, I'm fine. Bye."

She went to hang up. She _should_ have hung up. But Jou's persistent shouts kept her on the line.

"What took you so long?" He demanded from the other end.

She didn't want to tell him. Didn't want anyone else to know.

"I didn't see my messages."

"Bullshit," he called her bluff from the other end of the phone.

"I was at the park longer that I thought, ok? I needed to think. _Goodnight_, Jounouchi," she said more sternly.

"You're not telling me the truth-" She hung up on him. She couldn't take any more of this.

After disconnecting the phone, she aggressively grabbed her glass and hit the light switch off.

In her bedroom, she took a sip of her water and set it down on the table. It tasted bitter, coppery. It wasn't the water she tasted, it was blood. She scrubbed her teeth with the same savage intensity she had her body, causing the toothpaste she spit out to be stained red instead of a clean fluffy white. She'd definitely be sore the next day, that's for sure. No one would know about that either. Kaiba had better keep his mouth shut, or he'd pay.

Lying back in the soft warm comfort of her bed, the blonde's thoughts drifted on the arrogant CEO.

Something bothered her about his arrival. Something other than the embarrassment she felt when he did, but she was too tired to put her finger on it. The last thought running through her mind before troubled sleep took her was the sound of a splintering jawbone echoing off a cold alley wall.

_It was so black she could barely see. Thick, soupy fog clung to her exposed skin as she ran through the empty streets. No one was in sight, no one there when she needed someone. Big surprise. The warped buildings and street signs loomed over her, bending and taunting her. "You can't escape, you can't escape!" they chanted as they swung to and away from her. She felt much like Alice in Wonderland, only this land was far worse than any Alice had come in contact with._

_Giant looming shadows were closing in behind her. "Get her, get the bitch!" They shouted from behind, only their voices seemed to be swirling at her from all directions. The scenery started spinning, and Mai lost her balance and fell into a black puddle on the sidewalk._

_In an instant they were all on her, ridged, claw like fingers ripping at her skin and clothes. She tried to scream for help but no sound came out. There were no lights in any buildings to signify anyone being within earshot, anyway._

_The many shadows united into one that seemed to tower over even the distorted buildings. "This oughta' teach you never to run away from me, you useless whore!" It screeched at her, making her want to vomit._

_Ripping every garment on her body off, it scratched and tore at her skin; she could feel the stinging ripping of her flesh and the warm flow of blood over her sensitive body._

_The shadow figure leaned over her, its putrid breath hitting her face from all directions._

_This time when she screamed, the sound rang out, only instead of echoing off of the alleyway walls, it echoed off the walls of her bedroom._

With tears streaming down her face and gasping for breath, Mai sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. She could hear a pounding noise coming from somewhere. She thought it was her own heartbeat, until she realized someone was frantically banging at the door.

She shakily stood up and wiped her tears, making her way toward the door.

She heard the jingling of keys in the lock and the door swung open, revealing a frantic Jounouchi on the other side.

"Mai, I came over to check on you and heard you scream. Are you alright?" he made an attempt to touch her face but she stepped back.

"I'm _fine_." She glared defiantly. "Give me your key."

"But Mai,"

"Give it to me," She extended her hand.

Jou looked defeated as he took the key of his key ring and placed it in the palm of Mai's outstretched hand.

"Now leave," she pointed coldly to the open door.

"No, I want to make sure you're alright!" he persisted.

"I said I'm _fine._ I don't need anyone, now go!" she raised her voice.

"But.."

"Just _please_ go." She softened her tone.

"Fine," He half whispered. "Just promise you'll call if you need anything."

She didn't answer.

"Promise," He said firmly

"Fine," she answered and pushed him out the door, locking it behind him.

Once she heard him get into the elevator, Mai slid down the back of the door, crying into her hands.

_It's over, it was a long time ago, and it's over._ She told herself, attempting to calm down. _It wasn't as bad as it is in the dream, it wasn't as bad,_ she tried to convince herself.

No one could find out, they'd never look at her the same. She felt filthy again, disgusting. Wiping her tears she went into the bathroom to take another shower.

* * *

Kaiba sat on the edge of his bed, musing over what he had discovered so far.

_She is angry at Jounouchi._

_She likes to prove she can take care of herself._

_She snapped when she was called worthless, and defended me when she found out I had been... used._

There was something about that last thought that made Kaiba wonder.

_Something happened to her in the past. Something she doesn't want anyone to know about. If I can find out, I can use it to my advantage. Make her confide in me, not him. That would work out wonderfully for my plan…_

**

* * *

AN- Ok, please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it so far. It was long, I know. Any suggestions, comments, or improvements you can think of please say it in a review. Thanks, and have a great day ;)**


End file.
